


never really thought about the day after

by got_time_to_kill



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (these ones have only been mentioned), Apocalypse Prevented, No Incest, Sibling fights, Underage Drinking, Vanya Hargreeves - Freeform, ben hargreeves - Freeform, hope I did the tags right, if you count Five as underage, klaus hargreeves - Freeform, luther hargreeves - Freeform, mannequin dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got_time_to_kill/pseuds/got_time_to_kill
Summary: Allison gets mad at Five when he doesn't come to her show.
Kudos: 25





	1. Dinner or a movie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan fiction so I'm not really sure if I did it right, but here goes.
> 
> In this, they successfully stopped the apocalypse after time traveling, and are now back in the present day. The academy is still intact, and Five went back to the department store and decides to keep Dolores.

Allison had been shooting the film for months. In her opinion, it was her best one yet. She had worked harder on it than any other movie she’d ever been in, and it had taken so long to get back into her element with acting after the months of recovery for her vocal chords. Mom said it was a miracle they healed so quickly. Of course, when it was time for the premiere screening, she wanted all her siblings to be there. All of them enthusiastically accepted her invitation. Well, all but one of them did.

“Sorry, Allison, but I already have plans that night.” Five said.

“Really? Plans?” Allison was skeptical. All Five did was sit around the house, either drinking coffee or alcohol, and this one night he had plans?

“Yeah, sorry.”

She didn’t push further. After all, five of her siblings were coming (Klaus said Ben was enthusiastic about finally getting to see a movie), and wasn’t that enough support?

***********************

After the movie, Allison wanted to know what “plans” Five had been referring to. Of all the things she might have expected, seeing her brother sitting next to his mannequin with two generously poured glasses of wine and Chinese takeout was not near the top of the list.

“Seriously?”

“Oh, you’re home.” 

“Your ‘plans’ were to stay home getting wine drunk and playing with your doll?”

“She’s not a doll.” He seemed offended and taken aback by Allison’s suggestion. “And my ‘plans,’ not that I need to explain them to you, were to celebrate our anniversary tonight. We’ve been together for 31 years now. Well, we don’t know the exact date we meant, because calendars weren’t really a thing in the apocalypse, but we’ve always celebrated at the fall equinox.”

“Your anniversary? Five, you know she’s not real, right?”

“She is real, and I don’t see why you have such a problem with that.”

“My problem,” Allison said, inhaling sharply, “is that you refused to come to something important to me because you value your time with a piece of plastic more.”

Five’s face turned angry, and his tone became stern. “Allison, I already told you I was sorry I couldn’t make it to your stupid screening, but we’ve been planning this for weeks. Now, please get out of my room.”

“Five, don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’m not ridiculous, but if you don’t get the hell out of my room right this fucking second, I swear to god I’ll gauge your eyes out with this chopstick.”

Allison reluctantly walked out of the room, fighting back tears. Five turned to Dolores.  
“Now, where were we? It’s a good Bordeaux, isn’t it?”  
“I was not harsh, did you hear what she said about you? This is more important than the movie.”


	2. dinner or a movie part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after their fight, Allison figures what she should do

Allison wasn’t sure how to approach Five the next day. She still felt hurt, but there was a little voice in the back of her mind that seemed almost guilty. 

She walked downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Luther was at the table, reading a copy of Men’s Health that looked comically small in his giant hands. After preventing the apocalypse, he had gotten into fitness (not that he really needed more strength given his power). Five was, predictably, at the coffee maker. 

“Good morning” Allison said. Luther returned the greeting. Five just ignored her until the pot of coffee was ready. Then, with a disapproving glance in her direction, he jumped away with two mugs and the entire coffee pot.

“What was that about?” Luther asked. He’d been trying to be more observant than he was in the past, and he had noticed it when Five didn’t drink his coffee in the kitchen like he usually did.

“He’s probably still mad at me.”

“Why would he be mad at you?”

“He didn’t come to the premiere last night because he had a date with his mannequin, so I got upset with him over it.”

“Oh.” Luther said. “That thing is super creepy.”

“I know, right? And he totally thinks it’s real.”

“Maybe we should try to talk to him about it. Bring it up at the next family meeting today?”

They’d been having family meetings once a week ever since they prevented the apocalypse. The siblings had been trying to communicate more, or something like that. 

“I guess, everyone else has to talk about their personal lives anyway.” Besides, that would give her an opportunity to clear things up with Five. She wasn’t exactly sure how to apologize to him insulting his mannequin, because after all, she did mean what she said. Besides, he had threatened her. His behavior had gotten more erratic recently.

***************************************************

A few hours later, the Hargreeves siblings convened in the living room for the family meeting. They gave updates on their lives: Klaus had officially been sober for 6 months now, Vanya had new violin students, and Diego had won another fight at the boxing gym. After the others had shared, Luther turned to Five.

“So, what’ve you been up to recently?”

“Nothing much.”

“What were you doing last night, while we were at the movies?”

Five fought the urge to roll his eyes. “This again?” he asked. “It was our anniversary, so Dolores and I wanted to celebrate.”

“Five,” Luther said sternly, with his signature grace and tact, “she’s not real”  
“What do you care?” he responded bitterly. “She’s real enough for me.”

“She’s not…” Allison started to say. Five simply teleported away.

“What’s he so upset about?” Vanya asked. He normally wasn’t sensitive.

“We got in an argument about how he didn’t come to my premiere last night because he was staying home with Dolores,” Allison mumbled, feeling a little more of the guilt from this morning.

“Ben says we shouldn’t press him too hard about it,” Klaus added. “He was alone for a long time, and it’s unfair to expect him to go all the way back to normal.” The other siblings still weren’t quite used to him talking about Ben. His being around after all this time was a weird feeling for most of them.

“Maybe,” Allison admitted, looking at the floor. “I said some pretty harsh things about Dolores; it makes sense for him to be upset.”

******************************************

Later that afternoon, Allison walked up to Five’s room. She knocked on the door.

“Look, Five, I know I upset you. The movie was really important to me, but I shouldn’t have said those things about Dolores. It was unkind, and I’m sorry.” She’d been getting better at apologizing. After all, she’d had a lot of practice with Vanya. 

She waited a minute, but got no response. Seemingly without acknowledging what she’d said, Five stepped out of the room. 

“Let’s go buy some tickets for tonight’s showing, Allison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this was super good, but I had fun writing it! Thanks for reading. Also I'm not sure how to do the paragraph breaks


End file.
